Now That's Progression
by FluentFletcher2
Summary: Skip the first chapter, for that has the sexual intercourse. You can never leave two hormonal teenagers alone together, without protection, and the nearly guaranteed chance of becoming parents. Fanboy/Francine


My apologies to my nonexistent fans. I wrote this rather quickly on account of a meeting with my friend I have tomorrow. So as expected, this will be one of my… _badly_ written stories. Well, not entirely _bad_ but not the flaunting writing style I am usually scripting. It is especially horrendous, for I have dedicated this story to one of my inspiring writers. Snowcakie, I am very sorry about the slight inconvenience. Whether you ignore the mistakes or not, I hope that you enjoy what I have written.

PS:

Warning: If you don't read sexual scenes, simply continue to the next chapter. Yes, they have intercourse in this chapter.

..

The Start

Leaving two hormonal teenagers, one male and one female for that matter, may result in dire consequences. Do the teenagers think of the consequences? Do they remember their morals? Of course not. But what did the adults involved in this matter expect? Nothing much? No. They expected rule and order, and it was expected to be carried out by the two. But not this time.

One night, the male stole quietly into the female's home, and she oddly allowed him into her room. The two weren't friends. Not even acquaintances. She thought he was an idiotic loser. He thought she was a snobby diva. But one thing led to another, and their hormones took control of their bodies and minds. She led him to her bed without hesitation and he complied thankfully. Why wouldn't he? She was a beautiful girl! But there was some resistance. Some hesitance also stole its way into the boy's mind.

The fifteen year-old male, who we'll call Fanboy, breathed deeply and sensually, hooking his curious gloved hands around the female's slim waist, who we'll call Francine. She felt the pressure increase on her abdomen as she was pulled into his lap, feeling his warm breath on the back of her neck. The strange feeling… what was it called again? Ah yes, she felt so _aroused_.

Her delicate, manicured hand slowly found his, and she brought it to her plump chest. She shifted her body slightly, her butt rubbing against him. She smirked, feeling the object lodged between her 'cheeks' beginning to harden. The jittery hand gently at first caressed her gentle weight, but then grew rougher as the male continued to harden. He sighed happily and rested his face in the crook of her neck and continued to harshly squeeze her through the fabric of her shirt.

Francine, a bit bored after a while, let her hand travel south, spreading her legs, and reaching in between them to his crotch. Fanboy let out a sharp squeal of surprise as the girl's hand found his member and he jerked his gloved hand away from her breast.

"Ah-aah!" he moaned as the girl violated his private though the fabric of his underwear (which he wore on the outside of his costume). She ignored the noises he was making and maneuvered herself off his lap, ordering to stand up, but not before stripping himself of his attire. He quickly did so, and soon he was completely naked in front of the female. He began to pant heavily as Francine observed him.

Light golden-brown hair cascaded down his head to his fragile shoulders, a little aligning his flawless, pale face with bangs. Her amber eyes flickered away from his emerald ones and to the rest of his body. He was a little skinnier then most, which was not that big of a problem. He also had a somewhat feminine figure with his curvy hips, long eyelashes, and long hair. Francine considered it extremely hot. Her eyes skipped below his flat stomach to his waistline. Again, what a bony figure! …To his legs and thighs, strong and tight, and then to his member.

His face was overcome with a scarlet shade when he realized what she was looking at with such a hungry expression on her face. He covered his temporarily unmasked face with his hands when Francine removed her shirt, tossing it to the floor, the bra following it soon after. For quite some time, she just inspected his area instead of coming into contact with it. She had never seen a male's reproductive organ before. It jutted out, pointed at her face, throbbing somewhat with need for her attention. She watched with fascination as a bit of pre-cum leaked from the tiny slit at the center of the inflamed head. She could feel herself becoming wet in between the legs just looking at it. Slowly, she moved her pointer finger to the center of the head stroking it gently. Then, she grew more courageous, and moved her fist around the shaft.

In contrast to his shaking body, the member was quite firm, stiff, and strong. Long, about six inches, with about an inch or two for the width. Her delicate fingers traced every vein and bulge along the hardened member, admiring the texture and feeling of it. She glanced at his organs beneath the member, swinging back and forth at the slightest movement.

Francine hadn't exactly paid attention when her teacher was talking about the male anatomy, embarrassed to the point of covering her ears. "What are these for again?" She asked, gently gripping the sensitive testicles and rubbing them with one forefinger and thumb. Fanboy was frantically biting his fist in order to keep his moans in; sweat trickled down his scarlet face. Mind you, Francine's parents were dozing right down the hall.

He risked one moment of uncovering his mouth to speak to her. "I-It's f-aaAAH! It's for *ngh* storing my…cum," he gasped out, panting from the pleasure. She preceded the intimate situation by touching him, teasing him. He let her take control, and because of this, they carried on for hours without him coming. She took hold of his hard member and pumped it over and over and over again. Near the end, she had him pinned down, face down, with his waist in the air, on his knees. Francine was behind him and she reached in between his legs to fondle his balls, stroking them with a single finger. Fanboy whimpered and shifted his body at the touch, causing his testicles to swing back and forth.

"Do you like that, you dirty thing?" Fanboy could only moan in response. Francine went to her dresser and came back with a rubber band. Tightly gripping his large testicles, she tightly wound the rubber band around them. The blood began to flow at a slower pace and his balls turned a dark purple. He gritted his teeth at the feeling, and his cock throbbed like a second heart beat.

Francine grinned at the sight. His reproductive organs were a total opposite color in contrast to his pale body. It was a funny sight. She began lightly punching them, like they were circular punching bags. They swung, comically huge orbs, at a fast, repetitive pace. He moaned with pleasure and pain as she began to yank on them.

"Ah-HAAAH! C-Careful Francine! I-I'm sensitive!" She paid no attention and slapped his ass in punishment for confronting her about how she pleasured him. He let out a little cry and whimpered as his cock throbbed wildly up and down for attention. He looked over his shoulder to meet Francine's eyes. "Francine?"

"Yeah?"

"That really hurts!" His body shivered as she pulled his balls back as far as they would go between his legs, and let them swing back and forth.

"They're so big." Francine whispered. It was true. They could almost fit in two her palms. They were so swollen…so full of cum. His throbbing cock was so desperate to release its seed. They were hot to the touch. So sexy…

Francine crawled underneath him and Fanboy felt she put something on his cock. He almost cried out at the touch. He looked down when he heard the click of a lock. A cage. The only things free were his sex organs and Francine played with them. She rubbed them against her cheek gently, and kissed them. Where was the key to the thing? Fanboy brought a hand to his member and realize he couldn't touch it for the cage was blocking him.

"Stand up!" Francine ordered. Fanboy looked at her, surprised, but eventually complied with her odd command. He felt strange with that cock cage on, particularly when his member was wagging out in front of him. He heard the cage bars clink as his cock throbbed and it began to hurt as it continued to grow until it nearly doubled in size. His balls throbbed quite painfully, and he gripped them, whimpering.

Francine examined him sexily. She was getting so wet just be looking at him. Gazing into his desperate eyes she began to lick and suck on her fingers, driving him crazy with need. …it was too much. He was too horny.

She stood up, and Fanboy watched her hopefully. Maybe she would let him play with her breasts, or maybe she would touch his cock and let him orgasm. Instead, she told him to close his eyes, and he did. He heard the sounds of metal and then he felt something raise his arms and something tightened around his legs.

His eyes shot open. Two cords hung from the ceiling and held his arms firmly above his head. Two other cords kept his legs in place. He was trapped. Francine giggled as soon as she saw his bewildered expression.

"Y-Francine?" he asked meekly.

"What?" she answered.

"Can I have sex with you yet?"

Francine shook her head and wrapped her hands around his neck. She whispered in his ear, "not yet!"

"Why are you doing this?" Fanboy asked. "I want you to be the weak one, Fanboy." Fanboy gulped. "And now," she continued. "I'm going to keep you from getting from what YOU want!" He let out a cry.

"Sh… Be quiet," she hushed, "my parents will hear!" She bent over a little and pressed her face against his chest, while Fanboy's body squirmed. She ran a tongue over his erect little nipples, flicking against them rapidly, causing him to moan. She paused to look at his face. His eyes were squeezed shut, with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. His face was sweating, he was panting heavily through gritted teeth. His arms were limp, and his legs strained. She smacked his ass once more, just to get her dominance across. He looked so helpless, so sexy. Oh, _yes_… She fondled his right nipple with one hand and fondled his balls with the other. She wasn't sure how long he would last. Of course she knew when he was about to cum, he sagging balls would pull up and she would have to pull them back down. "Fanboy…" she whispered.

Fanboy opened his eyes weakly, looking down at her. "Yes…?" Francine smiled. "I'm going to let you out now." He almost screamed with joy as she removed his shackles, including the cage. Oh, his cock had never felt so free. He sighed and leaned his head back as it throbbed in the air for attention.

Francine dragged one finger underneath his shaft after he had sat back down on the bed, and circled the enlarged head, smearing the copious amount of pre-cum that had leaked out of the slit in the center of the head. He moaned as the pleasure shot up his spine. Oh, he was getting close. Then after a few minutes she wrapped her fist around the shaft and began to pump the length. Fanboy threw his head back and screamed as she pumped it faster and faster, orgasm nearing.

"O-OOH, FRANCINE! Ah! YES! I-I'm almost there! OoohOOH! Y-Yes Ohhhhhh, I'm gonna…" He trailed off and closed his eyes as the wonders of orgasm were wrapping around his body. He felt his balls tightening up as his body prepared for orgasm. Francine let go in the nick of time and gripped his organs tightly as they were pulling up, and she yanked them back down. His orgasm halted. He squirmed and thrust his hips, desperately trying to reach the pinnacle of pleasure, but the only thing that expelled from him was a squirt of pre cum. Francine watched as the tears made their way down Fanboy's face. Really?

"Francine! C'mon!" he cried. "Please! Let me cum!"

Francine shook her head and just grinned, watching a Fanboy fell on his back, exhausted. His cock stuck straight up the air. Francine leaned over it, breathing hotly, ending the exhale with a small lick. "That's all you're getting for now." Francine teased. "Unless…"

Fanboy lifted his head up. "…Unless?"

"…Unless you make me cum."

He stared at her for a few moments and nodded. "O-Okay." "But not the way you think!" Francine grinned. She sat down on his member, squishing it in between their bodies. She felt the testicles press up against her butt, and she knew Fanboy wouldn't last long. Not with the way he was shaking. He looked like he would fuck her any second. Her hardened clit pressed against his shaft, and she moved he hips back and forth. Fanboy watched in fascination as she began to finger herself. Oh the pleasure… Francine felt his cock throb against her vagina. She moved her hips faster and faster until she came. She squirted onto his stomach and drenched his cock in her juices. After that, she climbed off and removed her fingers from her entrance. She then began to coat his cock with her juices, spreading it along the shaft with her fingers and dabbing it on the head.

"Please let me cum!" Fanboy begged. Francine naturally refused, and made him put his clothes back on. She watched as his cock strained against his costume and he covered his mouth with his hand, trying to blink back tears. She nodded. "Alright, it's time." Fanboy expected her to tell him to take his clothes off, but she just grabbed his cock and began to violate it through the fabric. "OH FRANCINE!" he screamed. "PLEASE!"

Francine looked at his crying face and took pity. She finally removed his clothes and placed his cock in her mouth, but not removing the rubber band. She bobbed her head, sucking nice and hard. Fanboy's eyes fluttered. She removed her mouth soon and looked up at him. "Fuck me." She whispered. "I don't care anymore Fanboy. I need you!"

Fanboy was soon thrusting into her. They both moaned and screamed and the intercourse was reaching its peak. Fanboy nearly screamed, his body perspiring and shuddering with pleasure.

"Yes! Fanboy, Y-YES! FUCK ME! HARDER!" Francine whimpered, and she climaxed, her muscles tightening and loosening around his gigantic steel rod, sending him into his own orgasm.

His mouth dropped open and he spurted, and he pulled out of her, shuddering as the pleasure consumed his mind. She grabbed his member, heavily pumping it with one hand and squeezing his swollen organs with the other. His remaining thick, warm cream shot out him, splattering Francine in the face. Twelve spurts of cum came out of him while Francine continued to jack him off. This went on for about thirty seconds. So…intense... And a few tears trailed down his face. He collapsed on her body, moaning and breathing so heavily.

Francine eyed Fanboy. He was definitely not spent, much to her surprise. He was still rigid, ready for another go. What stamina, she thought. She masked her amazement with arrogance. "If you're up to it," she began as she inched over to him, "we can have another go." Her long legs wrapped around his waist and let Fanboy's cock nestle against the cleft between her legs.

Fanboy smiled weakly. He surely had the energy to please her one last time. Just as he was about to lay Francine on her back so that he could penetrate her easier, he was suddenly subdued and thrown to the ground by moves that must've been learned from a pro-wrestler. He stared wide-eyed up at Francine as she loomed over him. "I'm not going to be on the bottom, if that was what you were hoping for," she grumbled. She kept one hand pressed firmly against Fanboy's chest while the other played with his cock. She brushed the head against her slit, gathering her juices for lubricant. When he was slick enough, she pressed him firmly against her opening before accepting him into her body. Because of her extraneous exercises, her hymen was no longer intact; it still caused some pain because of the sheer size of the invading penis, but it was a more pleasurable experience than anything else.

So full, Francine thought as she looked up, not seeing the ceiling with her glazed-over eyes. She unconsciously bounced on Fanboy's lap with both hands supporting her. His hands held onto her hips for added balance, though they often wandered to cup her firm ass. She liked it when he did that. Still, as she bounced on him, she still had the presence of mind to warn him, "You'd… better not… cum in me… you idiot." Her threats couldn't be taken sincerely when she was so winded. She pressed down firmly on Fanboy's erection and rolled her hips for a variation of pleasure.

"God, Francine!" Fanboy moaned loudly. After coming earlier, his cock was left in a very sensitive state; it felt like he was driving again and again into a tight volcano of molten pleasure. Fearsome jolts coursed throughout his body, and his upward thrusts into Francine became sloppy and rapid. It wasn't until Francine forced him still that he regained some control; still, he was quite loud with his moans.

Above him, the girl panted heavily and worked her muscles. Perspiration made her well-toned body glisten in the dim lights. Her breasts rose and fell with each of her thrusts. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out when the cock bumped against her cervix.

It wasn't to last much longer. Francine came first, screaming and massaging her own chest as she arched her back. Her pussy quivered several times. That he lasted this long was a miracle to him. He would have cum before Francine if he hadn't had the sheer willpower to keep going. Fortunately, Francine came two seconds before his limit was reached. He hastily pulled Francine from him as she quaked violently with hitching gasps and moans. Exhausted, she fell off of Fanboy's lap to lie next to Francine. Too tired to protest or tell him to aim elsewhere, Francine watched as her childhood friend sat on his haunches with his vigorously throbbing cock pointing intensely at her face. Having her face the target of semen after her first sexual experience wasn't exactly her idea of a compliment, but Francine had to put up with it.

The ejaculate that shot forth was not as impressive as his earlier shots, but it was still amazing that he managed to cross the distance between the tip of his member and Francine's face. Immediately, she shut her eyes and crinkled her nose as she received the remainder of his load; he had scooted a little closer so that the weaker blasts would be less likely to miss their mark. Some dripped into her hair – which she griped about – while the rest covered her cheeks, nose, and neck. She opened an eye carefully to watch the fist pump out the remaining trickles that fell to the floor, unable to cross any distance with the waning contraction of his penis. Well, he was certain to leave a mess of Francine before exhausting all of his spunk.

At last, he collapsed. Entirely spent from his first time of having sex, he was unable to do anything aside from collapse. As he contemplated in that haze of tiring euphoria, he could not help being surprised. He had certainly thought that, if doing something as kinky, or rather _perverted_ as what they had just done, he'd be awash with shame for losing his integrity. Well, he couldn't be blamed, his conscience told him; few would be able to resist such temptation. Certainly he would find a good night's sleep tonight.

Unable to muster the strength to lie out on her own bedding, Francine was left gasping underneath a fragmented mask of seed. A portion was swept away from beneath her left eye before she propped up her upper body up with her arms. She felt his pasty essence run down her face in thick streams. "Fanboy," she muttered in reproach. She brought a hand up and touched the sticky goo. Such a mess… "Did you have to get it all over my face?" she fumed. It was completely unnecessary, she felt, dowsing her with his seed as if he needed to leave some mark on her. She was unaware that Fanboy had pulled out of her a second too late before he came.

Things went by tremendously quickly after the intercourse between the teenagers. By things, I mean by emotional connections and the time itself. These next few stories portray exactly what happened through the months. Consider it a time line of some sort; with gaps, only leaving only the important situations and events. Francine went about her daily life without much knowledge to Fanboy, fundamentally ignoring him. He was obviously very confused about it, and asked her what she felt.

She responded with, "Listen, it was only a one-time thing. Nobody needs to know about it, and especially not your chubby little friend!" This took Fanboy aback even more so. Why was she being so conserved? Was she embarrassed about what they had done? He was, but he wasn't ignoring her because of his shame.

"But if it wasn't any special to you, I mean, if I don't mean much to you, then why did you let me into your house in the first place?" He asked. Francine looked away and licked her lips. "It's nothing. Just please leave me alone, alright?"

* * *

There will be more. Worst. Written. Story. In the world!


End file.
